Better Ways
by hayley.jade12
Summary: seth&OC livy her mum dies leaving her with only her unidentical twin borther jase and 6 month old sister lexi . they move to la Push hopeing for a chance to find their long lost brother Sam Uley, as he is now the only family they have left. stay tuned


**This is a Seth & Original character imprint story. From Livy's point of view**

Better ways

I sighed looking down on all the people partying on my front loan. We've been here for all of 1 month and he's already throwing a party. I saw Lexi stir in her pram.

She's 6 months old. I had her in her pram, completely surrounded in blanks so she wouldn't get cold. I also had the mesh netting over her to keep bugs away. She's not mine, if that's what you're thinking, she's my little sister.

I heard the door to the roof open, again. I had one of those houses where the roof is flat with railing around the side. The door to get here was in the far corner. I sighed. "The roofs off limits, sorry" I waited for a reply but it never came.

I instinctively pulled Lexi's pram closer to me as I turned around. There was a huge guy standing there looking at me in confusion and worry. Then he met my eyes and his mouth dropped. I looked behind him to see if he was with anyone but he was alone.

Shit. He wouldn't hurt me with a baby right here would he? Then I looked at his build. He was hot! He was in cut off shorts and no shirt. He had muscles every girl dreams of. If he was going to assault me in any way I wouldn't stand a chance.

But I have never judged a book by its cover, he might be a really nice guy.

"Umm, can I help you with something?" I asked. He was still staring at me. He blinked and smiled.

"I... Was looking for fresh air" he stuttered and smile.

I smiled back, maybe he is nice, and I get a good vibe from him, like I can trust him. But I still didn't easy up with Lexi, I pulled her closer. "There's plenty to share, just don't bring the party here"

He laughed and closed the door. He walked over and sat down next to me on the other side to Lexi, which I was grateful for, he must have sensed my protectiveness of Lex. He nodded to the pram with a question in his eyes and possibly a little pain. "Yours?" he asked

I laughed the amount of times I get asked that. Sometimes I just wanted to scream that I'm not a slut. I smiled at him. "She's my little sister, Alexis, but Lexi for short. I'm Olivia, but Livy for short." he seemed to be genuinely happy by this news.

He offered his hand "I'm Seth, it's nice to meet you" I took his and couldn't help but notice the colour difference, he looked native whereas my skin is has an olive complexion, that's why my name is Olivia, apparently.

"You to." I took my hand back and put it on Lexi's pram. She is so beautiful. She was going to have light chocolate brown hair when she grew up, and she has bright green eyes. I was jealous of her eyes, we had the same hair but my eyes are chocolaty brown.

Seth broke me out of my thoughts. "Don't you think it's a little irresponsibly to bring your baby sister to a party?" he asked slightly amused.

I laughed once without humour. "My house, my brother's party."

He frowned "well, where are your parents then"

I imagine my face dropped. This was the part I hated, telling people my story, but I had to or people would think things that weren't true. I'm a big believer of the truth "my mum got really sick and died 3 weeks after giving birth to Lex. Words don't describe what a lousy father Joshua is." I looked up at him he was really truly sad for me. I knew he was about to say sorry but I shook my head.

"I don't look for pity or sorrow. You can be sorry for me, you can say sorry to me. But it doesn't change anything, it never will. I don't usually tell people stuff about my past and my family so if you could please not make it gossip." I gave a small sad smile and look at Lexi to calm me down.

He put his hand on my knee. Oh man his hand is hot, it gave me tingles. "I understand, my father died from heart attack when I was fifteen." he removed his hand.

I felt instantly sorry for him to lose a parent so young but if I said sorry it wound be hypocritical. So instead I placed my hand on his shoulder for a second. The contact made a shiver go down my spine. So when I removed my hand I felt sad.

After about 2 minutes of silence between is he looked at me shocked? I jumped a bit from his sudden movement. "Did you say your father's name was Joshua?" his voice sounded strained.

I laughed without humour. "I'm guessing you know him, or of him.

When my mum was living here, she met him at a pub in Port Angeles. She had recently been dumped and wanted to get her mind off the guy. She knew Josh wouldn't want anything more, he couldn't even commit to his own son. They had a once off but it was enough to get her pregnant with Jason and I.

She never asked him for anything apart from child support, she said if he didn't want to willingly be in our lives then she would not have a father who wouldn't care for us in our lives. She became both parents. She was so strong to do it alone. And she was alone, she never dated and we have no other family on her side.

She moved to Crescent City in northern California while still pregnant with us. We always knew about our father, and we were curious. But mum was always honest. There were never any secrets in our family. Josh knew where we were, he didn't want us, until a year and a half ago.

He claimed he wanted to know his children but when he got mum pregnant with Lex he left.

Mum always told us about la push. She said it's the safest place in the world. Jase and I always asked if we could visit here. The way mum spoke about it, I knew it must be a great place.

So when she died we were left to look after Lex, two 17 year old parents. We decided 2 months ago to move here, mum said it was safe and we felt like we needed to go here, we felt a pull here. We moved a month ago and now you know my life story." I was still looking at Lexi sleeping peacefully.

When I looked him he looked angry and hurt, like he felt my pain. Then he looked at me with determination. "Is your father Joshua Uley?"

I blinked at him confused. How did he know my father's last name? Oh shit, is he my half-brother. I nodded and he went tense again.

He took a deep breath before speaking "I know who your half-brother is. His name is Sam Uley. He's my... Friend."

I stared at him shocked. When Jason and I decided to move here we wanted to meet our brother, we just didn't get out hopes up. I blinked back tears threatening to break through my eyes. "D-do you think you c-could introduce me to him?" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled and hugged him as thanks. Yea I barely know him but I'm a hugger. I like cuddling. He wrapped him arms around me. I stayed like that till I heard a little moan from the pram.

I instantly let go and got Lexi out. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me. I reached in the pram and got out one of the bottle I had pre-made and started feeding her.

Her eyes shot to Seth and she stopped drinking and started laughing. I pulled the bottle away and looked at Seth as well. He was playing peek-a-boo. I started laughing with Lexi. A 6 foot giant playing peek-a-boo. Funniest thing I have ever seen.

A few minutes later the door opened again and I groaned. When I turned around it was Jason walking toward us giving Seth an uncertain look? Jason took after Joshes looks. He looks fully native black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a little muscly, not as much as Seth though.

I stood up cradling Lexi in my arms. "Jason, this is Seth. Seth, My brother Jason. Jase, Seth knows our brother. He's going to introduce us."

Jason shrugged and grabbed Lex from me. He acted like he didn't care but I knew he wanted to meet our brother, I could see it in his eyes. He always hated being the only boy.

Jase looked at me with concern. "Please don't get your hopes up to high, Liv. If he's anything like Joshua we don't want him in our lives."

I groaned and narrowed my eyes "he could think the same thing about us"

He shot me an annoyed look but shrugged. He turned to Seth who was now standing beside me. "I'm about to end the party. It can get pretty wild, look after my sisters till everyone's gone?" he asked him.

Seth smiled a nodded "can do. Just wait a second I have some friends down there who can help, there pretty persuasive" he whipped out his phone and no longer than 5 minutes later five huge guys walked out onto the roof top. Seth introduced us to them, Paul, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady. They agreed to help clear out the house.

Half an hour later we made our way down to the lounge room after everyone had gone. Seth and his friends were still here though. Seth had told us that he would bring Sam over at about 11:30 tomorrow after we had cleaned up. He and his friends left and I went to bed.

I put Lexi to sleep in her cot and went to bed myself. I dreamt of Seth that night. And when I woke up I remember my mum always told me that dreams are formed in your subconscious and a lot of the time there about things you really want to happen or things you fear. Seth doesn't scare me so does that mean I like him?

I mean he's a really nice guy, sweet, caring, funny, kind and hot… oh shit. I like Seth.


End file.
